Gantz
by Kirbilius Clausius
Summary: Crossover with the anime "Gantz". KP characters "play the game" while Teen Titans pay the price. Heh, heh, heh. Ed Note:Story is planned out but actual writing is taking time. Abandoned due to Shikabane Hime: Yori covering the themes better.
1. Death

This was the routine. They had done it, literally 80 times already. Out running an exploding villains lair was what they did. So why was it going so wrong?

Kim tried to look through the flames. She hoped that hint of blue was the aura of Ron's still breathing body. She hoped that glint of brown meters away was the sparkle in Ron's eye. The blonde tresses in the other direction. The gray of mission pants. The black of his shirt. Anything. Anything to deny what she knew-he was as dead as she was.

Ron screamed at the top of his lungs. The legends of monkeys that surrounded him when he needed them most mourned for him. Kim couldn't find him. He had her back...until now. Why couldn't have he at least bought her some time? That's what the side kick, the distraction, he did. Too busy blaming himself, he fell from enlightenment. The primates of primordia let him go.

Fire. Only fire. Then the end.

KP-Gantz

Yori quietly sobbed. Even from this bath house, any of her junior students (those that were paying attention) could hear a cry. But still she sobbed.

Ron had ascended, if only briefly. And he had done that with a woman who would never serve him. Never be pleased to be led. One that did not realize who was the Monkey Master, and who was merely mortal.

Yori knew that Yaumonoughchi would require leadership after Sensei-so she trained another. Yori knew the world needed the Monkey Master-so she did not reproach Kim. Yori had met her responsibilities the moment Ron had ascended. Even Sensei knew it would be better to 'deliver' the impending warning of the Lawardian invasion himself than force Yori to come so close yet so far to the chosen.

Now Yori allowed herself her first luxury in her entire life. And as the last of her blood seeped from her wrist, she wept for that too.

KP-Gantz

"Shego!", Dr. Drakken screamed.

"Chill out, Dr. D.", Shego replied. "You always get the remote. I'm using the TV tonight. If going straight is this stressful for you, why don't you just blow off some steam and rob a bank or something?"

Then she knew.

"It's happenning again.", Shego whispered.

Dr. Drakken eyes responded with horror, then sadness. Only now, he could bear to tell her what he had come to tell the empty space she left behind. "Good luck."

Shego smiled, then nodded. The top of her head, eaten away by some unseen force, had already vanished.


	2. Ressurection

Kim looked up into Ron's tear filled eyes. "I'm so sorry, Kim. I should have protected you. I should have been better. I promise, I'll never ever let anything harm you ever again."

"Where are we?", Kim asked.

"I don't know.", Ron admitted. "I was too busy missing you. Oh, Kim."

Ron hugged her prone form so hard it hurt. He had nearly lost her. He had/

"Ron!", Kim ordered. "We need to find out what part of Dr. Dementor's lair we're in so we can find a way out. It's still on fire, remember?"

Ron nodded curtly, then hopped to his feet. Kim stood and looked around the room she was in. It was like a really big closet, but no hooks or hangers. A large black orb sat on the floor. One wall was simply window, and on the other side was

"Tokyo?", Kim asked. She stepped side to side and the image moved with her. It did not seem to be a hologram. "And who would put a hologram of Tokyo in a closet anyway?", she wondered outloud.

"Uh, somebody demented.", Ron suggested. "Maybe, I don't know, had a doctorate in being demented. Like, um, Dementor?"

Kim glared at her boyfriend. "Well, there's one way to find out if it's real or not. Let's try this door and see if we can go home."

Kim walked to the door and pulled the knob.

"Locked." she announced. The hero kicked the thin glass of the door as hard as she could. "Really locked."

Ron frowned. He ran at the door, full speed. He nearly dislocated his shoulder.

Then a line of light appeared from the orb. It then proceeded to draw a person from thin air. A tan person with small but worn feet. Strong thin legs. Naked legs. A girl with

Ron immediately turned away. "I didn't see anything, Kim.", he assured.

Kim drew closer. She could see the edges of organs being drawn in mid air. Eventually, hands and wrists with a small sheen of blood on them appeared. And finally, Yori appeared in full. Yori blinked several times.

"Yori?", Kim asked.

"Yori!", Ron exclaimed.

The girl's head whipped in his direction. "Possible-san!" Yori sprang to life and raced into his arms. Only then she noticed that she was still naked. Then she noticed she was naked in Ron's arms. "Possible-san. Who would have thought I would have awakened in the August Personage's blessings?", she sighed while pressing her head into his shoulder.

"Yori.", Kim called for her attention.

"Possible-baka?", Yori asked quizzically. Sure enough, Kim possible was also present. And the two were in their mission clothes. Oh no. They didn't _save _her did they? That is what they did. And she had thrown her naked self at Ron the moment she saw him. She had lost so much face in one fleeting instant.

Then she felt the difference in the wood in the floor. Looking around, Yori confirmed she wasn't in the bath house anymore. "What is happening, may I ask?", she prodded.

"You're sort of naked and wet and in my personal space in front of my girlfriend?", Ron asked.

Yori let go and tried to shrink inside her own skin. "I am so sorry, Stoppable-san."

Ron handed her his mission shirt. Yori shook her head. "Please, I am unworthy/"

"Take the shirt.", Kim gritted out between her teeth.

Once Yori was somewhat covered (while all three wished the material hanging over her hands could be added to the bottom of the shirt), they all began questioning each other in earnest. Where is this place? How did we get here? Yori confirmed that it was indeed a suburb of Tokyo. Ron told her that the last thing he remembered was being surrounded by fire when he pressed a self-destruct button that was wired to a charge directly under the console, not hidden in the lair walls. Kim recounted fire as well. Yori described trying to save an overboard infant from a boat in a typhoon.

"You don't think we...", Kim started.

"Died?", Yori finished. She wondered about bringing her sins with her into the afterlife for a moment. Then she contemplated telling the chosen one that she had killed herself for want of him, along with his girlfriend. Then she thought of world in which the Monkey Master was dead. "No.", she said firmly enough to begin convincing herself. "I refuse to believe that."

Ron nodded. "I still feel you two alive. I feel myself alive." Ron noticed Kim's questioning look. "Mystical Monkey Power.", he answered.

"But the lair doesn't connect with Tokyo.", Kim pointed out. "Now, I realize heaven isn't likely to be Tokyo. But something is going on that needs a lot of explaining. Like why a pane glass door is stronger than a vault. Or how you got here in a beam of light with no clothes."

"You got her in a beam of light.", Ron pointed out. "Yeah, it drew you out of thin air too. Just like that."

The others turned and saw green boots drawn out of thin air. Ron and Kim's brows curled at the sight. Yori raised her eyebrows in curiousity. Soon Shego stood before them.

"Don't tell me that princess and sidekick cracked this.", Shego begged the universe.

"I should have known!", Kim yelled, immediately jumping to conclusions. "Dr. Drakken better let us out of here or I'll/"

Shego cut her off with a wave of her hand. "Wait. You don't know what's going on? So instead of Team Possible miraculously stopping Gantz, you're my back-up this round? Oh, I am so fucked."


	3. Rules for Sale

Shego started lecturing. "Alright. You're in a game run by that black ball, Gantz. In a few moments, it's gonna play a Japanese excercise tune and pop open. There's a guy inside, don't worry about him. Grab the brief case and/"

"How did you kidnap us, Shego?", Kim demanded.

"I didn't kidnap nobody.", Shego defended. "I'm just as much a victim of this as you are, Princess. I just happen to have been here before. I'm going to need you to survive. And that means you're going to shut up, listen and learn."

"I'm not buying it.", Kim countered. "Did you and Drakken team up with Dementor?"

"What?!", Shego wondered.

Then she shook her head. "Look. I don't know how you died. I do know a little, a small little, about what's going to happen. And if you don't believe me then you're going to be killed along with your boyfriend and whoever that is."

Shego turned to the half-naked Japanese girl. "What is your name?", she asked slowly. "Uh...**Onamae wa?**"

Yori gave Shego an expression of fear. "Yamanouchi Yori".

"Do you speak English?", Shego continued.

"If you don't know anything about kidnapping us, how did you know we died?", Kim countered Shego. Then her eyes popped open in realization. She was dead.

Yori slowly chose here words. "Sma Engish.", she said.

Yori knew of Shego (as Yamanouchi kept track of all major criminals they may be called on to assasinate). There was no way she was going to let Shego find out about a secret ninja school, let alone hers. Every act of competence would make Shego suspect she was more than what Shego assumed her to be-which at the moment was no one.

Shego continued. "Then try to follow along. In a moment/

A New Morning Has Come played from no where.

Shego nearly panicked. "We're too late. When it pops, grab the cases then the guns then whatevers left. I'll pay attention to the warning and we'll sort this out on the street."

Gantz broke open. Sure enough, there was a person inside. He had no body hair and was hooked up to total life support. The racks that came popping out were loaded with weapons so science fiction, Kim was certain Dr. Drakken and Dementor had designed them.

Shego made no movement toward any of them. Kim hopped on that. "See, it is a trap. If that stuff was so important, someone as evil as you would keep it for themselves."

Shego snarled. "It is a trap, and you're gonna die, but it's not my fault. It's Gantz! This thing brought you here and it _will_ be the death of you if you don't stop hating me and fearing it.

"I'm not grabbing anything because I'm the only person that stuff will hinder instead of help. The guns are time delay, while my plasma isn't. In the cases are suits that give superstrength as long as the capsules on them remain intact. I can blast through the suit from the outside, but from inside it. And you don't want to anywhere near these aliens we're gonna kill."

"Kill!", Ron exclaimed. "What you talkin' 'bout, Shego?"

"Shut up." "Put on the suit." "Grab a gun." Shego strung commands together with deadly intention. "Just. Do. It."

Ron looked at Shego, then the cases. He picked a case at random and openned it. A black body suit with blue/white caps on it was inside. Ron shrugged and started putting his arms in.

Yori saw that the Mystical Monkey Master trusted the criminal. Nothing from her skill set as a ninja blared not to:Shego acted like a witch tied to the stake, no 'tells' and even her pulse and breathing seemed stressed but understandably stressed. Yori felt it would be her honor to follow Stoppable-san's lead.

"I don't believe this.", Kim announced. "Ron, this is Shego. She's trying to trick you."

Ron shook his head. "Shego steals, fights, threatens...but lie? On top of that, I've only seen her this scared once. You know when."

Kim was lost at first. Then she remembered. Zorpox. Sharks. Why Ron only hints at what he remembers.

Ron could not figure why the suit wouldn't go on. Yori brought her case to him and tapped on the name plate. The kanji for her name appeared on the box. Ron looked at his box and tried to read his first Japanese letter.

Shego informed, "The suits are skin tight personal. You can't even wear underwear under them. Let alone wear another person's suit. That's either KP's or mine."

Shego took the suit from him and patted its chest. She then threw it to Kim. "Yeah, this is yours. Put it on."

Kim batted away the suit. "I still don't trust you. And if Ron is harmed I'll/"

"ifronisharmed", Shego mocked. "He will be harmed if you have to learn the hard way. Get in the suit. Get a gun. I'll see what we need to kill."

Kim stood flabbergasted. Ron was pulling on the remaining suit slowly, turning repeatedly as if he was going to offend one of the females with his nudity. Yori ogled Ron, but quickly pulled her suit on when Kim looked at her. Shego stared at Gantz' surface, trying to make sence out of the characters that surrounded the picture.

The picture was of a blue cloaked figure. It was female and had gray skin. Shego realized that while the rest of the kanji were context sensitive words, the first few needed to be sounded out. "Az-er-ath Alien. Likes:Poetry. Tea. Dislikes:Animal Boy. Quote:Az-er-ath Me-tri-on Zin-thos."

"I'm not killing anyone!", Kim screamed. She screamed as if she could somehow make it stop.

"You'd better.", Shego warned. "I'm not dying because you think every body on the wrong side of the law is an easily distracted madman one button push away from a self-destructed doomsday machine. There is a kill or be killed alien out there that will smoke us if we give it an ounce of mercy. We won't make it back if we don't kill it. You have...no head."

Kim seemed to dissappear before thier eyes. Yori dived for Gantz and started pulling everything she could from its racks. Ron was eaten into thin air. The ninja looked into Shego's eyes. She could see that Shego lamented that only her and Ron had suits, before Shego went away as well.

And then the room was empty.


	4. Hitting the Street

Shego stood in the middle of a deserted street. The only people with her were the ones that were in the room. Kim Possible stood in her re-vamped mission clothes. Ron Stoppable stood in a skin tight, black suit covered in the occassional capsule and his mission pants. Yori was a blue hair dye job away from a cosplayer's wildest fantasy, with her black synthetic body suit nearly painted on and a pile of nearly imaginary weapons at her feet. No one else was within sight-no one in the windows of a house, or on the street or anything really.

Shego again tried to claim leadership. "Let's catch our breaths. We should have an hour to get this Azerath Alien, but we were so busy arguing that I didn't check the clock."

"Who put you in charge?", Kim challenged. "You listen to me. I'll call Wade, we'll figure this out and then you and Drakken are going down."

With that, she pulled out her Kimmunicator. And for the first time ever, she got nothing but static.

"It won't work, Princess.", Shego told her. "We're invisible. That includes every electromagnetic wavelength. Radios, cell phones-even Ron's tracking chip won't work. Oh, that reminds me."

"I have a tracking chip?", Ron asked.

Kim glared at him then returned her gaze to Shego. Shego had lit up her hands with her trademarked plasma and proceeded to press them to her head. The woman gritted her teeth and concentrated on her green fire. After a few moments, she stopped and caught her breath.

Shego explained. "You all have explosives in your head. If you go 'out of bounds' in the game, or tell anyone about it if you survive, it'll pop."

"How is that possibe?", Yori asked, attempting to keep the appearance of broken English. "If we a dead and ghost s, we may be invisibe. But then how coud we have bombs in heads?"

"You're not dead.", Shego told her. "As far as anyone's figured out, this is the most maddening game ever devised. That black ball is Gantz. It 'selects' some people when they die and draws a copy of them out of thin air. In that room, it gives a moment to take a)the suits b)the weapons and c)the warning about the alien. If the alien is killed, any of the game's survivors will be redrawn, healed up, in the room. Then you can go home."

"Start listening to me!", Kim yelled. The teen was gnashing her teeth and balling her fists, ready to explode.

Ron saw how much frustration Kim held. He pulled her close and started petting her hair until she was calm enough to think again.

Yori used the time to talk to Shego. "What if not kill alien?", she asked.

"Then everyone's points go to zero.", Shego said. "You get points for each kill. Someone else told me that you win if you get to a hundred points. What that means, who knows? Most everybody thought it meant you got your life back and didn't have to play the game-maybe you forgot it, or it was all just a bad dream or whatever. A couple thought you just got bigger weapons. One even hoped you could bring back someone who died playing."

"Where are they now?", Yori asked.

Shego bit her lip and turned to Ron and Kim. "All dead.", she finally whispered.


	5. First strike

Kim and Shego glared daggers at each other. They were so mad that they failed to notice where Ron's hands were when he was pushing them apart.

"Here's what's going to happen.", Ron declared. "Me and Kim are going to look for this so called alien our way. Even you can't deny we make a good team Shego. And if you're so confident that we're all going to be killed, you can take the girl and keep her safe. Once we know what we're dealing with, we can regroup and make a plan."

Shego snarled at him. "Fine! But you take a weapon, and you shoot first sidekick."

With that, Shego grabbed one of the larger weapons in one hand and Yori with the other. The street the four were on ran alongside a canal and through a residential area. Shego took Yori and retreated into the surrounding houses.

"How can you leave Yori alone with her?", Kim asked him.

Ron stared deep into her eyes. "One, Yori's a ninja and a good one at that. Shego doesn't know that. Who else better to watch her while you scout around than a ninja hiding in plain sight? Second, Yori can take care of herself. C)Yori can take on Shego. Plus, we do make a good team. So I hope we can talk to this alien and not get into the fight Shego's itching for."

Kim actually calmed down. "So Potential Boy steps up. Good thinking. But how are you so calm in the face of all this?"

Ron shook his head and his hands. "I am so freaked out I'm trying to make a new word out of awkwierd and wrong sick. But I'm here with you. I'll always have your back, Kim. Even if it means working the canoodle."

Kim looked at his muscles under the synthetic material. "I can see you trying to work your canoodle, alright. Does that suit actually give you super strength?"

Ron shrugged. "Let's say I jump thirty feet straight up. Is that the suit or monkey mojo?"

"I see your point.", Kim agreed. "Alright, let's start looking for this Azerath Alien. Where should we start?"

Ron pointed off in the distance. "Maybe we should ask her?"

He was pointing at a blue cloaked figure with glowing white eyes. The figure turned towards them. It floated in mid air and sped toward them. The being stopped in front of them, and without dropping altitude, it's cloak bled down to the ground. The hood slid back to reveal what was once a sickeningly gray-skinned girl but was now a four glowing red-eyed, multi-fanged demon with growing violet hair. Then the shadows started undulating into tentacles.

Ron squeaked in alarm and jumped into Kim's arms. Kim set him down beside her with an even more peculiar look than usual, considering his alleged super suit and proven abilities as the 'Chosen One'.

The alien managed to turn its...her head to follow Ron. She raised one of her eyebrows as if sarcasm didn't require words to communicate.

Shego took that moment to jump from one of the surrounding houses roofs. When she ignited a hand in bright green plasma, there was no time left for the alien to respond. The villain burned/punched her way straight through the head of the alien in a single blow. Blood and bone and brain splattered on everyone. Shego hit the ground with a roll and came still in a crouching position.

"What the fuck?!", Kim exclaimed. She was too busy shivering from the feel of gore on her arms and face and in her hair to even try to shake it off.

Ron was swatting at the remnants of the being that had hit him.

Shego stood up flipping her hair to get the larger pieces out. "Don't worry. When Gantz brings us back, we'll be as clean as we left."

Yori came from the direction of the houses and pulled on Shego's arm like a lost child. "Is it ove?", she asked purposely slurring her 'r'.

Shego shrugged. "Well, you see/"

Yori cut her off by switching her grip on Shego's arm to the wrist and twisting the villain by the neck and wrist to the ground. The street shook with the impact. Shego nearly lost consciousness as most of her perception became raging headache.

"You will end your lies now, villain.", Yori stated with crystal clarity. "Or else it will be your honor to endure the finer points of a suit that bequests super strength."

Shego grunted in pain. "There's usually two stages, alright. One is the warm up, followed by a stronger one. Maybe we got lucky this time and that's all there was."

No. They did not.


	6. Not over yet

"Are you saying that this murder was warm up?", Kim screeched.

"uh, KP?", Ron asked.

"That's it. We're through listening to you.", the girl continued oblivious.

"Kay-Peeeee...", Ron attempted again.

Kim started handing out orders. "Yori, knock her out."

"Wanna wait a minute on that?", Ron tried.

Yori, still holding Shego's face against the ground. "As you wish, Master Stoppable."

Kim turned. "What?"

Ron simply pointed at what he failed to describe. The headless corpse of the Azerath Alien had started to ooze its contents onto the street. But the only thing it seemed to contain was darkness. And not that everyday, turn on the lights and see we're alright, darkness either. It was as if the alien had been holding this darkness back when the nightmare tentacles uncoiled earlier. The viscous blackness limped into an abandoned midnight made bright by contrast. And after a pool of the supernatural ink had gathered on the street, a bedevilled warbird started to pull itself into shape.

"So we're gonna run, right?", Ron asked the others.

Once a beak had formed, it was followed up by two glowing red eyes on either side of the raven's head. It cawed in a chilling shreak like nails on a chalk board or a car's brakes when the driver can see the toddler he's about to kill.

Kim leaned in closer to Ron as she stared back at the eyes blinking out of the shadows around her. Yori let go of Shego entirely as a demonic shadow rat darted across an alley way between the houses. Shego immediately flipped onto her back and started pedalling away from the ever growing monster.

"About that running?", Ron asked again.

And they bolted. The four ran as fast as they could, wrestling with their minds not to deny what was. Trying not to succumb to paranoia by telling themselves that not every single shadow had those same red slits staring back at them. Denying that any reflection they came across showed them walking dead. Concentrating/

"Stop!", Shego yelled.

They skidded to dead stop, mostly out of being startled.

"The distance limit.", Shego continued. "We can't run forever without your heads blowing up. We have to stay within a mile by mile square."

The villainess openned her ever present boot-strapped pocket in front of Kim Possible for the first time. She pulled out what looked like the front of a car stereo. The tiny device displayed a map of where they and the shadow demon were. Anywhere there might be shadows were blinking in and out with the same icon as the night raven.

"Where to go...where to go...", Shego muttered.

Yori spoke up. "There are no shadows on the rooftops on a full moon."

KP

Two minutes later, the four were on top of a low roofed store. They were lying side by side to avoid the line of sight of the monster..if such an alien thing needed sight. Shego continued to fiddle with her device. "Alright people. We have forty-seven minutes left."

Kim continued her accusations against Shego. "I thought you said things like that couldn't communicate because the radio waves they use are just light and we're invisible."

Shego cast her sarcastic glare at the back of Yori's head, as she wasn't going to get up from her prone hiding position to look directly at Kim. "I got this device from Gantz. On top of guns, Gantz, in all of his benevolence, has some other devices. One guy had something that turned him invisible."

"So what are we going to do?", Yori asked. "Master Stoppable?"

"Can you stop calling my boyfriend that?", Kim asked.

"It's alright, Kim.", Ron assured his girlfriend that he wasn't offended. "Now as I see it, that out there is a classic demon. I think Yori knows the most about these things, unless someone else spent there life studying in preparation for the manifestation of supernatural power. So, I'm gonna ask her."


End file.
